SIK A Week
by NerdForestGirl
Summary: On tumblr, I've been writing a Sheldon Initiated Kiss a week for the last couple months. I'm collecting this series of mini fics together here. If we are tumblr buds, you may have already read these.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If we are tumblr friends, or if you just follow the Shamy tag over on tumblr, it's likely you've seen these before. They are part of my ongoing SIK-a-week project. They are just several mini fics detailing times I imagined Sheldon kissing Amy. I just wanted to collect them all together in one place. Here are the first five. Whether you are reading them for the first time or wanted to revisit them, thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Week One:**

Sheldon was waiting to get his lunch until Amy arrived. It was Tuesday and Amy joined him and his friends for lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays now that things had been worked out after her disastrous first day at Cal Tech. It seemed like a good compromise, but he was about to give up on her. She was already three minutes late and Sheldon could feel his stomach growling.

Then he saw her come in. She waved at him, but then was stopped by a young man. He handed her an yellow envelope, and Amy peered into it before jumping up and down and hugging the man. He gave Amy a big smile and they parted ways. She walked over to Sheldon.

"What was that about?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"Oh, Eric went to a conference last week and he got me a signed photo of one of my heroes. I was just very excited about it. Let's go get lunch," Amy suggested.

Sheldon nodded, but he couldn't help thinking about the way that Amy had so enthusiastically hugged that man. They sat down with their lunches, and Sheldon asked, "Why did you hug that man?"

"Because he did something nice for me and he is my friend. It was just a hug, Sheldon. Why are you being weird about it?"

"I'm not being weird about it. I just don't think you should be hugging other men. We hug because we are in a boy/girl relationship," Sheldon said.

"You hug Penny. Am I supposed to infer that you are in a boy/girl relationship with her too?" Amy asked, but she didn't give Sheldon a chance to answer. She knew that Sheldon didn't like Penny that way. She was just making a rhetorical point. She picked up her tray, threw the food in the trash and walked out of the cafeteria.

Leonard sat down as Amy walked away. "What did you do now?"

"I'm not sure," Sheldon said.

"Just tell me what happened," Leonard said.

Sheldon explained about the man with the photo and the hug and what he said and what Amy said. When he was done he added, "I still think that I'm in the right here."

"You're not. Just accept that and move on. You accused Amy of cheating on you by hugging a friend. That wasn't okay, and you should apologize," Leonard told Sheldon.

"Fine," Sheldon said.

Amy was trying to work, but she was still a little mad at Sheldon. He had been so cold to her recently, and it was getting harder to put up with his quirks. There was a series of knocks at her lab door, and there stood Sheldon with a container of food in his hands.

"I brought you this. You should still eat even if you are mad at me," Sheldon said.

Amy just took it from him and nodded slightly.

"Leonard said that I was wrong and that hugging friends is completely acceptable. With that in mind, I propose that we make a minor change to our relationship, and that we agree to a form of physical affection that is only for us," Sheldon said.

"What is that Sheldon?" Amy asked.

"Well, I thought about hand holding, but it's awfully close to handshaking, and try as I might, I haven't been able to get out of handshaking. I was thinking about kissing. I don't think it's acceptable to kiss friends, so it could just be ours," Sheldon suggested.

Amy shook her head. She was sure that she was "in the zone" again, but she wasn't coming back to reality.

"You don't like it?" Sheldon asked.

"I do like it. Can we still hug?" Amy asked.

Sheldon looked like he was thinking about it. "Yes. I believe so. We are also friends."

"When do you want to implement this change?" Amy asked.

"Now seems as good a time as any," Sheldon said. He needed to be getting back to his office anyway.

"Um, okay," Amy said, but she didn't move and neither did Sheldon. After another moment, Amy stepped closer to Sheldon. He licked his lips and bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Fascinating," Amy said as Sheldon stood back up straight.

"Yes. I believe that will work out very well," Sheldon said before turning to leave. "I'll see you later, Amy."

"See you, Sheldon," Amy said before opening the lunch that Sheldon had brought her. She smiled that it was exactly the same as the one she had purchased in the cafeteria.

* * *

**Week Two:**

Rajesh loved throwing parties, and everyone had come to more or less expect it whenever he found that he had a chance. That meant that Penny's birthday on Friday was being changed from a quiet dinner with friends to a Surprise! Party! Everyone agreed to come except for Sheldon, but then he found that he didn't have much of a choice as it was being held in his home.

Sheldon's current plans were to spend most of the night alone in his room, or maybe with Amy if he could get her to leave the party. Not that he thought that was particularly likely. She liked the parties that Raj threw even if he was getting a little tired of them.

At least Sheldon was able to give Amy some money and she picked up a "couple's gift" for Penny. That was easily one of the best parts of having Amy as his girlfriend. She always took the pressure off of him for things like that. She was always so thoughtful, and her eyes were beautiful, and her rear end… nope. He needed to stop where those thoughts were headed. That vixen was ruining his life, but he couldn't figure out how to stay away from her.

There was knock on his bedroom door. He knew his friends had started collecting, but he had yet to join them. They must have come for him finally. He got up to open the door and there stood Amy Farrah Fowler. She had a neatly wrapped package in her hands.

"Hello, Amy. Did you come to your senses and decide to spend this party with me in my room?" Sheldon asked.

"No. I've come to collect you. Penny will be here soon, and you need to at least greet her and we need to give her this gift," Amy told him.

Sheldon sighed and followed her out into the main area of his apartment. Raj's phone pinged to alert him to a next text message.

"Okay, guys. Let's hide. Penny and Leonard are on their way up," Raj told them all.

"You can't hide in your room, Sheldon. Come on, we'll go in this closet. There should be enough room for us both," Amy said.

Sheldon stepped into the closet with Amy. It was small, but she was right. There was enough room for them both to stand without touching. Barely. He could feel the heat of her breath on his chest and he could smell her shampoo.

Meanwhile, Penny was taking her time to walk up the stairs. Leonard was trying not to rush her so that she wouldn't figure out the surprise.

Sheldon was wondering why it was taking so long for Penny to arrive. He was calculating how long it took the average person to climb to the fourth floor of a building. Even if Penny was intoxicated, it shouldn't take her that long to get up here, should it? He ran over the math again. Anything to stop him from thinking about how close Amy was standing to him.

"Leonard, I need to grab something from my apartment really quickly," Penny said.

"Okay," Leonard said. He was hoping that she would be fast about it.

Good, God, what was taking so long? If Sheldon didn't have such spectacular hearing, he would have assumed that he missed the cue to jump out and surprise Penny. Was Amy's hair always so smooth and soft looking? Did her lips always look so kissable? He shook his head to try to clear it, but it wasn't working. He closed his eyes and prayed that Penny would show up soon.

"Alright, Leonard. Let's go to your apartment," Penny said. She and Leonard walked across the hall and opened the door.

"Surprise!"

Stuart jumped out from the hall leading back to the bedrooms. Raj jumped out from beside Leonard's desk. Howard and Bernadette popped up from behind the kitchen island. Sheldon and Amy were nowhere to be found.

It was strange that they weren't jumping out because everyone had seen them both before they hid. Howard checked Sheldon's bedroom and the bathroom.

"Did anyone see where they hid?" Bernadette asked.

They all shrugged, so the hunt began. Penny was the one who opened the door to the closet where she found Sheldon and Amy. He had his arms wrapped around her and they were kissing pretty intently.

"Now, that's a surprise," Penny said when they stopped and looked at her.

"Um. Happy birthday, bestie," Amy said.

* * *

**Week Three:**

Amy was decorating her apartment. Her little Christmas tree was up and there were lights in her window. All she had left was to put up was her little sprig of mistletoe. She had done this little tradition since she had moved out on her own and it had never resulted in a single kiss. It didn't matter to her. She still thought it was funny.

Amy hung it near her door where she always put it. There, her apartment was adequately filled with Christmas cheer. She looked fondly at the little monkey in a Santa hat that Penny had bought her last year and smiled.

Sheldon was supposed to be there any minute. It was their date night, and Leonard was dropping him off after work. There was a series of knocks at the door and Amy opened it after Sheldon was finished.

"Hi, Sheldon," Amy said. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea or go straight to the restaurant?"

"I would love a cup of tea to calm my nerves. Leonard drove nearly fifty miles an hour in a forty-five mile an hour zone on the way over here. It was terrifying," Sheldon said.

"Okay. Well, come in then," Amy said before going to put the kettle on.

"Really, Amy? You go in for all of this Christmas nonsense?" Sheldon asked as he saw her newly decorated apartment.

"It's nice, Sheldon. It's cheery," Amy said.

"Who needs cheery?"

"I do. I like it, and it's my apartment. I won't make you put up with it if we ever live together, but until then you don't get any say," Amy said.

"Why would we live together?" Sheldon asked.

Amy ignored him and sighed. She poured him a cup of tea and went over to sit next to him on the couch.

"Thank you," Sheldon said as she handed over the tea. Amy watched as he looked around the apartment and cataloged all of the changes she had made while decorating. He took in all of the decorations, but his eyes widened at the mistletoe by the door. They had already stood under it once together before he noticed.

"Ah, yes. _Viscum album, _also known as mistletoe. A Christmas tradition that started as supernatural hogwash to stop one's home from burning down, but has since been transformed into a tradition involving kissing," Sheldon said.

"Yep," Amy said. "We're going to have to pass under it again when we leave, so you'll have to kiss me," Amy added teasingly.

Sheldon looked at her a little shocked.

"I was kidding, Sheldon. I've put that up there for years before I met you. I didn't even think about it when I put it up there. I'll move it if it makes you uncomfortable," Amy said. She thought she would get to it later. She didn't want to pull out the stepladder right then.

"Very well," Sheldon said as he sipped his tea. They sat in silence for a while before leaving for the restaurant.

They started for the door, and Amy was reaching for her keys in her purse, so she didn't notice when Sheldon stopped walking. She bumped into him, and then reached out her hand to touch his back in response. She touched him twice in the matter of moments. She liked touching him, but she never did it without permission. Amy never wanted to make Sheldon feel uncomfortable, no matter how much she wished they would move forward. She started apologizing profusely, but was cut off when Sheldon turned around and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Amy just blinked up at him.

"Don't move the mistletoe," was all that Sheldon said before he turned back to the door and opened it for them to leave.

* * *

**Week Four:**

"Penny, are you sure that you can't find someone to be my date for New Year's?" Raj asked.

"Sorry. I asked pretty much everyone I know and they all have plans," Penny told him.

"Aw, man. It looks like another lonely year for me," Raj said.

"I know that the New Year's Eve party will feel like an entire year, but I assure you it will only be one night," Sheldon said as he stabbed one of the dumplings on his plate.

"No. They say that New Year's sets the tone for the whole year. If you don't kiss someone at midnight, you'll be lonely for the whole year," Raj explained.

"Oh. Maybe you can talk Amy into kissing you. She isn't going to get any action from Sheldon," Penny joked.

"That is unacceptable," Sheldon said. He looked angry at the suggestion.

"I was just kidding, Sheldon. Amy wouldn't want to kiss anyone but you; New Year's or not. I doubt she would be superstitious enough to kiss Raj just so that she wouldn't be lonely," Penny said.

"Hey. You don't know that. I'm a catch," Raj said.

Penny just rolled her eyes.

Stuart wasn't having a costume party for New Year's Eve, but he was having a party. Sheldon was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to wear his Flash costume, and even more disappointed when he found out he was supposed to wear something formal. He didn't want to go, but he kept thinking about Penny's suggestion of Amy kissing Raj. There was no way he could stay home and let that happen.

He was tying his tie and thinking about how much he wasn't going to like the evening ahead. Maybe he could get Amy to go home with him early. Midnight was much too past his bedtime anyway. She could drop him off before going home to bed alone. That would work. No one would have to kiss anyone and he wouldn't have to stay at that tedious party for long.

Amy came to pick Sheldon up. They were going without Leonard and Penny because the other couple had another party to stop in at first. Amy showed up in a black dress and a sparkly sweater. Yes, Sheldon knew he would have to keep an eye on Amy. She was just too attractive.

They drove to the comic book store together and went inside. "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you," Amy said when they walked inside.

Sheldon was dubious, but he closed his eyes. He suspected that Amy was going to try to steal that kiss from him so he tried to steel himself for it. Instead he felt her hands brush his face and she slid some glasses onto him.

"Okay," Amy said, and when Sheldon opened his eyes, she had a mirror for him. He was wearing glasses that said 2014 across his eyes.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, but kept them on. Then he watched as Amy put a paper top hat on top of her own head. It had sparkly lettering that said "Happy New Year."

"There. Now we look properly festive. Shall we go mingle?" Amy asked.

Sheldon sighed and nodded. Amy put her arm though his and expected him to complain, but he didn't. Instead he just shrugged and walked over to where Bernadette, Howard, and Raj were talking together. Sheldon kept thinking that he should ask Amy to take him home, but every time he looked at her, she was smiling or laughing or just clearly having fun. He didn't want to ask her to leave.

Leonard and Penny arrived before midnight and they were all talking together. That was when Leonard checked his watch. It was nearly midnight and he told them so. Sheldon went to stand next to Amy because he was still worried about Raj trying to steal a kiss from his girlfriend. Amy smiled up at Sheldon. When the people around him started counting down, Sheldon looked down at Amy.

Ten. She looked very lovely. Nine. He didn't want anyone else to kiss her. Eight. She deserved to enjoy part of the New Year's tradition. Seven. He didn't want to be lonely for the next year. Six. She didn't want to be lonely for the next year. Five. He had been feeling the urge to kiss her for a couple of months. Four. She wanted to kiss him for much longer than that. Three. He decided what to do. Two. She was excited to ring in the new year with her boyfriend. One. He leaned down. Happy New Year! She was shocked when Sheldon put his lips to hers and kissed her.

* * *

**Week Five:**

Sheldon wasn't sure why he invited Amy over for breakfast. He guessed it was a little bit because he was becoming more and more accustomed to her presence, and it was a little bit because he needed someone to drive him to run some errands. Leonard was technically bound in writing to do it, but he refused to spend his only day off in common with Penny driving Sheldon to the train store and to buy new shoes and the other things that needed to be done.

Inviting Amy over for breakfast seemed to be only fair repayment. Now, he couldn't help focusing on her mouth. It was driving him crazy. There was a small amount of jam on the corner of her lip. She was talking about work, so he tried to be subtle at first. Sheldon rubbed the corner of his own mouth. Then he dabbed at his mouth with his napkin, but Amy wasn't paying any attention.

It was still driving him crazy. It was just sitting there touching her mouth. Sheldon then thought back to when Amy had licked her thumb to removed jam from the corner of his mouth. He wasn't sure that he could do that, but he did grab his napkin and lean closer to Amy. She stopped talking and looked up at him.

Sheldon carefully wiped the jam away from the corner of her mouth before sitting back down on his stool. He wondered at her disappointed look when he sat back down. "That was bothering me a great deal. I apologize for interrupting," Sheldon said.

Amy blinked at him a couple of times before picking up their conversation where it had left off. Sheldon was still very focused on her mouth. He didn't know why. All of the jam was gone. Instead, he was noticing the way her lips curved perfectly and their pleasing color without lip gloss and the way they thinned slightly when she smiled.

"Sheldon?" Amy said after she was quiet for a while. "Am I boring you?"

"I was distracted by something. Please continue," Sheldon said.

"I'm done speaking," Amy said. He could tell she was annoyed. He was annoyed too because he couldn't stop thinking about her. He even thought about her when she wasn't there. He felt his face twitch like he was lying.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked. The hint of annoyance was gone, and the caring tones were there instead. Sheldon couldn't hear different emotions in other people's voices, but he could hear them in hers. He could tell when she was mad or being sarcastic when those things were lost on him with everyone else.

"I'm just having some uncomfortable thoughts, and I'd really like them to stop," Sheldon explained.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sheldon shook his head. He didn't want to talk to her about his growing wants to express his feelings for her in a physical way. She would probably just want to have sex with him and he wasn't ready for that by a long shot.

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind. I'd be more than willing to help, and you could do worse than a neurobiologist to talk to about that," Amy said with a smile.

Her words reminded Sheldon of two things. First, that Amy didn't push him for sex nearly as much as he thought. She made it no secret that she wanted more with him, but she didn't push him as much as he was pushing himself. Second, she really did care for him. Maybe she could help him.

"I don't want to talk about it, but can I try something without any expectations that it will be repeated? An experiment?" Sheldon said.

Amy tilted her head curiously at him, but nodded. Then Sheldon licked his lips quickly and leaned closer to Amy. He stopped right before he got to Amy and almost chickened out, but then he saw that beautiful curve of her lips again and pressed his lips to hers. She had kissed him twice, but they had both been too fast for him to really know what he felt. This time he could control the pressure and the duration. He realized he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is weeks 6-10 of my SIK-a-week project over on tumblr. Again, I'm just collecting them all here together. They are all still up on my tumblr and I am continuing the project for the time being (even though, I don't think I can compare the with real one).**

* * *

**Week Six:**

"What do you mean you had to chase some man out of Amy's lab last week?" Sheldon asked on his first day back at work.

"Yeah. You might want to make sure you make a few appearances in her lab this week. We told Bert that she is a lesbian, but it kind of came out that she isn't while we were at that stupid rock and mineral show with him," Howard explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Sheldon asked.

"We thought it was taken care of," Raj told him. "Amy isn't interested, but it seemed to go against the Bro Code to not tell you about it."

Sheldon looked around the cafeteria, and Amy wasn't there. She had told him that she was going to eat lunch in her lab because she needed to make sure that she was there when one of the machines finished it's run. Sheldon nodded at his friends and walked through the lunch line. He grabbed two of everything and walked past where the guys were sitting to eat lunch.

Sheldon found Amy's lab door open. He walked in, set down the trays, and walked back to the door to knock with his hands now free. Amy watched him do all of this and rolled her eyes, but told him to come in when he finished knocking.

"I brought you lunch. You said that you would be unable to leave your lab, so I thought we could have lunch together. I thought you might miss me," Sheldon explained.

"That's nice of you Sheldon, but we saw each other this morning," Amy said as she took his offered lunch. She thought it was strange that he seemed to have forgotten that she told him that she had packed a lunch. Still, she decided to take Sheldon's lunch instead of the one sitting in the small mini fridge under her desk.

"So. How was your week while I was on vacation? Any unexpected visitors?" Sheldon asked, trying to be subtle, but failing.

"This isn't about you wanting to have lunch with me, but because you heard about Bert," Amy accused.

"I don't know who this Bert person is or why you would mention him. I've never heard of him before at all, but he sounds like trouble, and I think you should avoid him," Sheldon suggested.

"Okay. Since you don't know who Bert is, we won't talk about him anymore. Instead, you can tell me about your week with Penny," Amy said.

"I'd really rather not talk about it. It was a waste of a week. All I learned was that Leonard doesn't seem to believe that Penny would want to live with me after they get married, which is confusing because I would think they would want to live together. Well, that, and milkshakes are cold no matter how you try to take them into your body. I really don't want to go into that one," Sheldon said with an involuntary shutter.

Amy looked at him quizzically, but didn't get a chance to ask any questions because Bert was standing in her doorway.

"Hey, Amy. How's it going?" Bert asked. He was getting used to finding other people in her lab, so Sheldon's presence didn't faze him.

"Hello, Bert. Bert, this is Sheldon, my boyfriend. Sheldon, this is Bert, he works in the geology lab," Amy said as she introduced the two men.

"Oh. I thought the boyfriend was made up like when Howard and Raj told me that you were a lesbian," Bert said.

"No. As you can clearly see, I'm quite real, so you can stop harassing my girlfriend," Sheldon said as he stood up. Bert was taller than Sheldon, but Sheldon didn't seem intimidated. "I certainly won't have her harassed by some rock jockey."

Amy put her hand on Sheldon's arm. "Sheldon," she said sternly.

Bert put a frown on his face, "Oh. I get it. You found another friend to come in here and pretend to be your boyfriend so that I'd leave you alone. I'll go."

"Bert," Amy said. She hated seeing people be sad, and she couldn't figure out how to let Bert down easily.

"If I were not her boyfriend, would I do this?" Sheldon asked before leaning down and kissing Amy squarely on the lips. Amy's hands found themselves moving to behind his neck of their own accord, and Sheldon had to reach back and unhook them before he could stand up straight again.

Bert looked duly shocked, and so he stuttered something before leaving Sheldon and Amy alone.

"I liked that more than I thought I would," Sheldon said before he leaned down to kiss Amy again.

* * *

**Week Seven:**

Sheldon turned over again. He was wondering why it was so hard to sleep. He never used to have trouble sleeping. Well, other than a few Gorn infested nightmares when he had done something to feel guilty about. There were no nightmares and there was nothing to feel guilty about. Yet, here he was. It was approaching midnight and he still hadn't found sleep. It seemed to becoming a more frequent problem in his life and it was starting to affect his work.

Sheldon got out of bed and went to his desk. He was going to figure this out once and for all. He recalled all of the nights that he had trouble sleeping and then listed the activities done those days and foods eaten. With his memory, this wasn't a difficult task, but it was a long and tedious one. Still, he looked at the finished spreadsheet in front of him. The culprit was clear, even if he didn't understand why. His girlfriend, Amy Farrah Fowler, was the only factor that spread across all of those days. Except for one. There was a day there that he had spent with Amy that hadn't led to any problems sleeping.

He recalled every piece of that date with her that could have been different. Then he came to it. Sheldon and Amy had gone to dinner that night and she had indulged in some alcohol. She very rarely did that on their date nights as Sheldon didn't like it. Why would her drinking make it easier for him to fall asleep? That didn't make sense at all.

Then he thought about what else had made that night different. Amy had kissed him goodnight. Emboldened by the alcohol, she had stood on her toes and given him a peck just before he left her for the night. Would that have any effect on his sleep patterns? He couldn't imagine how it could, but he did remember having a warm feeling in his chest that settled him after the kiss. He didn't understand it, but it seemed more likely than the alcohol. He wondered if there was a way to replicate it. He decided that it would be a reasonable duplication to kiss her instead.

He thought that kissing Amy should have revolted him, but it didn't. He decided that the next time he saw Amy, he would kiss her. Maybe the fact that it bothered him so little was a good sign. He was far too tired to figure it out, though. For now, he hoped that he had adequately exhausted himself enough to finally fall asleep. He could finish planning later. He went to bed and finally found sleep.

Two days later, Sheldon was approaching the end of another date night with Amy. He smiled when she invited him into her apartment. It would be easier to put his plan into affect in the privacy of her apartment. He had practiced this alone, but it didn't mean that he wasn't a little nervous about it. He worried what he would do if this didn't solve his problem. He liked Amy quite a lot, and he didn't want to have to find another solution. Kissing her was something he could live with right now. Sheldon followed Amy into her apartment and sat on the couch while she brought him something to drink.

"Thank you," Sheldon said before he took a sip of the juice that Amy had handed him. Then Sheldon watched as Amy took a sip of her own juice. The grape juice colored her lips in a pleasing manner and he thought about them for too long as her tongue ran along them to clear away the errant juice. He felt a new resolve to do what he knew he needed to.

"Amy? Can I kiss you?" Sheldon asked shyly. He knew she would likely say yes, but it felt wrong to just kiss her without her permission.

Amy nodded silently, but she didn't move. Sheldon thought she looked a little confused. He supposed that was fair given the fact that he had never attempted such a thing before. Still, he leaned toward her and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Yes. That was exactly what he needed. He could feel the anxiousness receding as soon as he had done it.

Sheldon stayed a while longer, but went to bed as soon as he got home. As he suspected, he had no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

**Week Eight:**

Amy pushed Sheldon into the small room. She didn't even know the room's purpose, but it was empty and that was all she needed. She needed to get Sheldon alone.

"I can't believe you would say that, Sheldon," Amy said as soon as they were alone. "I thought we had agreed to disagree about our professions, and then you make a fool out of me in front of my colleagues like that. You can't just tell the head of my department that physics is better than neurobiology."

"I didn't say physics is better than neurobiology. I said that it is more valuable," Sheldon countered.

"That's the same thing," Amy said.

"Are you angry?" Sheldon asked.

"Of course I'm angry. You embarrassed me in front of my department head. I love you, Sheldon, but this is getting ridiculous," Amy said. Then she covered her mouth with her hand. She hadn't meant to tell him that.

Amy ducked her head and walked out of the room that she had pulled Sheldon into. She was worried that she had screwed things up between them. This was a man who couldn't even kiss her. He would not do well if he knew how she felt about him. She was mad about revealing too much. That had always been a problem for her. When she was angry, her filter was not as strong as it might otherwise be.

Amy had stopped around the corner and was leaning against the wall trying to figure out what to do next. Quitting her job and moving across the country seemed like it might be a good idea at that point, but that might be overreacting. She was still there when Sheldon found her.

"Why did you walk away?" Sheldon asked her.

"I said too much," Amy said quietly.

"I'm confused. Are you still mad at me?" Sheldon asked.

"A little," Amy admitted. "I know we don't work in the same department, but I would like it if you would respect me while we work in the same university."

"I do respect you. You are the only person I know other than Stephen Hawking who is even on my level. I will stop comparing physics to neurobiology unless we are alone, deal?"

"Okay, and can we pretend that I didn't say… the other thing," Amy said.

Sheldon looked at her with his head tilted. "If you'd like. I mean, we just don't say those kinds of things to each other. That's not the kind of relationship we have. We don't need to say those things, right?"

"What do you mean that we don't need to? I know that you don't love me, but I thought you might one day," Amy said. Now she was mad all over again. She didn't expect that Sheldon loved her, but it seemed like they had been making some progress. He had a picture of her as his screensaver. That had to mean something.

"Of course I love you. I thought we both knew that about each other. I know that you love me, so I don't need to hear it. I thought you were the same," Sheldon said.

Amy was shocked. He had never even hinted that he loved her, but he just said it without hesitation or it causing him any undue stress. "How would I know that Sheldon? You begrudgingly hold my hand occasionally, but you never kiss me, we never cuddle, and I've only gotten a handful of hugs from…"

Amy's words were cut off by Sheldon pressing a kiss to her lips right there in the hallway. He stood back up and looked at her. "I do love you, Amy. I'll try to show it more," Sheldon said before kissing her one more time.

* * *

**Week Nine:**

Amy liked when everyone ate together in her boyfriend's apartment. It felt like a big family dinner, but they all chose to be there, which was decidedly unlike her family dinners. They were all there because they enjoyed each other's company. Or at least it seemed that way until everyone started making fun of Sheldon. Apparently there had been an incident at the university earlier in the day. Amy had been in her lab at the time and missed it, but Kripke had set up some sort of prank against Sheldon. Amy heard that it had cleared out half of the building and involved some foul smelling gas that she could still smell a little on Sheldon despite a number of showers.

"Sheldon? Do you think that smell is ever going to come out of your office chair?" Howard asked with a laugh.

"I wouldn't know. I plan on disposing of the old one and getting a new one immediately," Sheldon said stiffly.

"What about your skin? Are you going to replace that too?" Leonard added.

"I'm looking into it," Sheldon said.

"I still can't believe that they suspended you," Bernadette said. "It's not like you were the one who actually did the damage."

Amy nodded enthusiastically. Her sweetheart hadn't done anything wrong, but he was still suspended without pay for two weeks. Kripke had gotten a full month's suspension.

"Nah. He deserves it," Leonard said. "He's an insufferable ass at work. Well, he's an insufferable ass all the time."

"So, what did you do to Kripke to make him release that gas in your office?" Raj asked.

"It was just a little prank," Sheldon explained. "I just erased his hard drive on his computer. Almost all of it was backed up," Sheldon said.

"Yeah. All of it was backed up except for his latest research," Leonard said.

"Well, he shouldn't have sabotaged my computer simulations. I looked like an idiot in front of the whole university," Sheldon defended. There had been a little crack in his voice that only Amy had heard.

Amy felt like she had heard enough. She loved Sheldon, and she didn't like to hear their friends making fun of him. Even if they were just joking around, Sheldon had had a rough day. He didn't need this mocking.

"Guys, this is enough. Sheldon's had a bad day," Amy said seriously. Everyone looked a little shocked that she was coming to his defense. He typically didn't need her protection, but if one took a closer look at Sheldon, one would see that he was about one more joke away from hiding in his room alone.

Sheldon looked at Amy, so she gave him a little reassuring smile. She hoped that he wasn't mad that she was defending him, but he gave her a little smile back.

"Okay. I'll admit that we've been a little harsh. We'll give you a break now, Sheldon," Howard said earnestly. They all knew that Kripke had gone too far with his prank. Even Sheldon didn't deserve that kind of retaliation. He'd been almost fired over it.

Sheldon looked at Amy again and they caught each other's eyes. Amy felt that little shock that ran through her body when he stared at her like that. She thought back to when he said that thought what they had was extremely intimate. She couldn't help but agree when he looked at her like that. She was so caught up in the stare that she didn't notice when Sheldon started moving closer to her. His deep blue eyes were all she saw as he pressed his lips against hers.

Later, Amy realized that you could hear a pin drop in that room filled with all of her friends. All she could hear as Sheldon kissed her was her own heartbeat.

* * *

**Week Ten:**

Sheldon's sweet tooth was acting up. He scoured the kitchen, but nothing seemed good. Leonard wasn't around and it was raining outside. He really didn't want to try to take the bus in the rain, but he wanted to find something that would help ease his craving. He decided to call Amy and ask if she would drive him to the store. She agreed and came over to drive him.

When Sheldon got into her car, he looked over and smiled at her. "Thank you. I know I don't typically go to the grocery store on Fridays, but I can't get rid of this hankering for something sweet," Sheldon told her.

"No problem," Amy told him. She didn't mind helping Sheldon run his errands. At least she would have a little company on the gloomy, rainy day.

Amy drove Sheldon to his preferred grocery store and followed him in. They walked around the whole store. Sheldon saw soft drinks and cookies and cakes and donuts, but none of it sounded good to him. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he thought it would jump out at him when they found it.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream? We could go to your favorite shop," Amy suggested after fifteen minutes of wandering though the grocery store.

"No. Ice cream isn't what I want," Sheldon said after a moment of reflection.

"It isn't like you to have no idea what you want," Amy said. Then again, sometimes he surprised her. Maybe he didn't always understand what he wanted until he was in the middle of it. She'd seen that from him before.

"I know. I'm finding it very frustrating," Sheldon told her.

Then he spotted something and made a beeline across nearly half the store. He knew he found what he was looking for. He scooped it up like it was a prize. "Okay. I'm ready to go," Sheldon told Amy.

Amy smiled at him, and they left the store together. When they were back at Sheldon's building he invited her up for tea and to share his dessert. Without her, he wouldn't have been able to procure it, so it seemed only fair to share.

It only took a moment before Sheldon had everything laid out on plates with forks and a mug of tea for each of them. He smiled as he took his first bite of that much sought after dessert. Then he frowned. The brownie was nowhere near as satisfying as he had hoped, but it reminded him of something that was.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked after she took a bite of her own brownie. It seemed very delicious to her.

"I didn't want a brownie after all," Sheldon said grumpily.

"No? You seemed very excited when you saw it. I figured it was right for…" Amy started, but then she was cut off by Sheldon pressing his lips to hers.

Sheldon pressed a long kiss to Amy's lips, and when he pulled away he said, "Oh. That's what I wanted. I should have known."


	3. Chapter 3

**Week eleven:**

Sheldon loved that Amy was as concerned with cleanliness as he was. She was the only one who always stayed behind to help him clean up when everyone was over. Howard, Bernadette, and Raj usually just left without even thinking about it, and this time Leonard and Penny went to go get ice cream. Sheldon and Amy were left alone with all of the empty food containers, dishes to wash, and a whole bunch of dirt and dust that needed to be vacuumed up.

The only thing about Amy staying to help clean that Sheldon found questionable was that she always put her iPod on so that they had to listen to music while they cleaned. Sheldon usually preferred the quiet, but it was worth it have Amy help him. They loaded up the trash and Sheldon ran it downstairs while Amy vacuumed the floor.

Then they started washing the dishes together. Amy washed while Sheldon dried and put the dishes away. His height made it easier for him to put away the dishes. To put away the mugs, Sheldon had to lean over Amy, and her breath caught in her throat. It was hard to even breathe when Sheldon was pressed right against her like that.

He didn't seem to notice, and he continued to dry the dishes as Amy handed them to him. The song changed, and it was one of Amy's particular favorites. She starting singing along softly and her hips started swaying just slightly. Even when Sheldon was trying to ignore his feelings for Amy he was always fond of her singing and of her hips. He clutched the glass in his hand and watched her for a moment.

"Dance with me, Sheldon," Amy said suddenly. They still had a few things to wash, but she didn't care.

"I don't dance," Sheldon told her. It was an automatic response. One that he had given so many times over the years that he didn't even think about it. Once it was out he started regretting it. Those swaying hips were swaying his thoughts.

"No one would have to know," Amy told him. "Just one?"

"Fine. One after we've finished these dishes," Sheldon said.

"Okay," Amy said. She was excited that he said he would dance with her. Amy remembered dancing with him that night that she drank too much and kissed him. She didn't remember the kiss, but the dance was burned into her memory forever.

Once they were done with those dishes, Amy took Sheldon's hand and took him over to the living room where there was a little bit more space. The song playing was slow, so Amy put Sheldon's other hand on her hip while she put her hand on his waist. Then she just swayed with him. Sheldon looked down at her, and fought the smile that was trying to make it's way onto his face.

When the song was over, Sheldon let himself smile at Amy. He was captivated by the gold specks in her eyes.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Amy asked.

"No. I suppose not, but I still think it would be best to leave it for when we are alone. Much like this," Sheldon said. Then he leaned down and kissed Amy.

When the next song started, Sheldon didn't let Amy go. One more dance wouldn't hurt either of them.

* * *

**Week twelve:**

The drops hit Sheldon's head first. Or at least he noticed them first. Of course it would start raining while he was on a walk with Amy. He didn't go for walks. Being outside was really only meant for going from one place to another. This was all Amy's idea.

"It's raining," Sheldon said, accusingly to Amy.

"Is it?" Amy asked. She looked up and a drop hit her glasses. Amy started getting into her bag and pulled out an umbrella. She handed it to Sheldon. "I only have one, but you can use it," she told him.

"We'll share," Sheldon announced.

"It's too small," Amy said. "It's only meant for one person. You just use it. I like the rain."

Sheldon nodded and opened the umbrella over his head. They kept walking as the rain drops fell on Amy. Sheldon tried to put the umbrella over Amy some when he noticed that the rain was falling even harder, but he couldn't without causing the rain to fall onto himself. She didn't seem to mind even though her hand was cold when she pressed it into his.

They were far from Amy's apartment so they just kept walking in the rain. The cold was starting get to Amy. The rain had soaked through her sweater and was dripping off of her hair. Still, they kept walking. Even though Amy was wet, Sheldon pulled her closer to him. Maybe the umbrella could cover them both some that way. His arm brushed against hers and he felt that gentle buzz that he usually felt when touching Amy. Sheldon was becoming more comfortable with touch, but Amy's was still special.

Sheldon was still focused on the feeling of Amy's arm against his, so he didn't notice the burst of wind that seemed to come from nowhere. His hand held tight on the umbrella, but the gust pulled on it all the same. Sheldon flinched when he heard the crack of the umbrella's arms as they snapped and the umbrella bent with the wind. It was ruined.

Amy sighed and took the broken umbrella from Sheldon. She just threw it into the next trash can she saw. It was a cheap one, and she would just pick up another soon. The only problem was that they were still a few blocks from her home.

They finally got the last couple blocks to Amy's apartment. Sheldon held the door for her and they walked in. Sheldon's windbreaker had fared much better than Amy's sweater against the rain, so he wasn't quite as cold as she was. He hit the button for Amy's elevator and they waited together. It was quiet and he could hear the tick tick tick of the water falling from them and onto the floor.

Despite her hair clip, Amy's wet hair kept falling into her face. She'd given up trying to put it back, but it was starting to bother Sheldon. When they stepped into the elevator, he reached over to brush her hair back from her face. Sheldon's hand cupped Amy's face and he felt the gentle buzz on his hand. He knew what that buzz felt like on his lips, and he wanted to feel it again. Sheldon pressed a hard kiss against Amy's lips as they ascended to her floor. They didn't stop kissing until the elevator doors opened and then closed again.

* * *

**Week thirteen:**

Why had he kissed her? He had been trying to prove a point, and he certainly never expected to like it as much as he did. It was dumb. Now, he was lying in bed and he kept playing that kiss over and over again in his mind. He could taste the sweetness from her lips and feel how firm but soft they were. Every aspect of it played perfectly in his head. It was going to drive him crazy.

Even after Sheldon found sleep, his dreams were kiss flavored. They played him dozens of versions of him kissing Amy. At work, in her apartment, in his apartment: they kissed. It was never Amy who stole kisses from him against his will. Sheldon was the one kissing Amy. Just like he had on the train. The problem was that he always enjoyed it. Dream Sheldon was a kissing machine.

Waking Sheldon wondered if he would enjoy kissing Amy again. He thought about doing it. It wasn't like Amy had expressed a disinterest in kissing. She had even brought it up to him a few times since that fated kiss on the train. She asked him if he ever thought about doing it again. He didn't know how to answer her, so he had changed the subject each time. Amy didn't push him. She just told him that she liked it and wouldn't mind if they tried it again.

When Sheldon woke up Friday morning, he knew he was going to do something about this kissing thing. It was the third morning in a row that Sheldon had woken up from a dream that involved kissing, but it was weeks since the actual kiss itself. It was becoming clear that it wasn't going to go away any time soon.

Maybe he could come up with a solution. He thought he better think of it quick because he was going to see Amy in five hours. He was worried that he might slip up and kiss her again. What if he thought he was in one of his dreams and just kissed her in the cafeteria in front of everyone?

Then Sheldon had an idea. It would be a stopgap until he could find a better and more permanent solution. Still, it might keep him from doing something embarrassing. He would find Amy and put it into action as soon as possible.

Instead of waiting in the cafeteria for Amy at lunch, Sheldon found her in her lab. It was part of his plan, and he hoped it would work. Of course it would, the genius Dr. Sheldon Cooper thought of it. Sheldon walked into Amy's lab and closed the door.

"Just one second, Sheldon," Amy said while she kept looking into her microscope. "So, what do I owe the pleasure?" Amy asked when she looked up.

"Science," Sheldon said simply.

Amy looked at him strangely, but just waited for him to continue.

"As you know, a few weeks ago, we kissed on Valentine's day. I've been having dreams and compulsions to do it again since then. I'd like those to stop," Sheldon said.

"So you've come around to the idea that neurobiology is valuable?" Amy asked.

"Of course not. I believe that I'll have to find another solution to that problem. In the mean time, I'd like to kiss you again when we are in private so that I don't embarrass us both by kissing you in front of others," Sheldon said matter of factly.

"Oh," Amy said as she smoothed her own hair. "That's fine."

"Okay. Good," Sheldon said. Then he walked over to Amy and leaned down to kiss her. He had a new thought run though his mind. "Or maybe we can just keep kissing in private and I won't worry about getting rid of the dreams just yet," Sheldon added. The actual kissing was even better than the memories.

* * *

**Week fourteen:**

Amy wondered why Sheldon was insisting that date night take place at his apartment. He promised her he would make her dinner, which Amy knew was a treat. Sheldon didn't cook often, but when he did, it was always good. Sheldon was an excellent cook. Amy wouldn't mind too much even though she had been hoping to talk him into going to a book signing with her instead.

Sheldon greeted Amy when she knocked on his door. He invited her in and told her about their dinner.

"We'll be having soup, salad, spaghetti with hot dogs, barbeque, banana pudding, and pecan pie," Sheldon explained as he stood in the kitchen finishing up dinner.

"That's a lot of food," Amy said.

"You don't have to eat large servings of everything, but you have to eat at least a little bit of everything," Sheldon told her.

"Why? I know your cooking is delicious, but that's still a lot of food. Are you entering some sort of contest?"

"No. I need to do this for research."

"What kind of research?" Amy asked. She was genuinely curious about what Sheldon could need to do food research for.

"For the kissing section of the Relationship Agreement," Sheldon said simply. "I need to know if there should be restrictions on food types before kisses. You're lips were quite tasty when they tasted of brownie, but I don't know if they will be as nice when they taste of Meemaw's chicken noodle soup."

"So that means that we are going to be kissing tonight?" Amy said. She had never had a planned kiss with Sheldon. Each kiss between them had been spontaneous. Lovely, but spontaneous.

"Yes. You will find a toothbrush and toothpaste labeled "Amy" in the bathroom. Those will remain here for your use whenever needed. Can you brush your teeth now?" Sheldon asked.

"Sure," Amy said. She did as Sheldon asked before coming back to sit on the couch with him. Sheldon pressed a kiss to her lips before she could even pick up the bowl.

"Control," was all he said.

Amy ate a few spoonfuls of the soup, but she wanted to pace herself. According to Sheldon, they had another five courses of dinner to get through. She put down the bowl and turned to Sheldon. "Okay," she said. Sheldon nodded and kissed her again. Then grabbed a notebook and wrote down his results.

"Amy comments?" Sheldon asked Amy before they moved onto the next course. Amy shook her head. Sheldon told Amy to drink some water before he handed her a small salad with a vinaigrette dressing.

Amy limited the bites of this as well. Sheldon was a good cook, so it was a little disappointing to have to let everything go after only a couple bites. Sheldon turned to Amy. "Ready?"

"Yes, please," Amy said. Then Sheldon pressed another kiss to her mouth. This one was a little longer than the one after the soup.

They ran through each dish that Sheldon had prepared. Even being careful to limit how much Amy ate, she still felt pretty full by the time Sheldon handed her the second dessert.

"Do I have to eat this?" Amy asked.

"Please?" Sheldon said. "At least one bite?"

Amy sighed and took a bite of the pecan pie. Like everything else, it was very good. Still, she was relieved that after the one bite, Sheldon kissed her again. The kisses had been getting longer between dishes. It had been a small peck before the soup, but by the time she ate the pecan pie, Sheldon had Amy pinned to the couch and kissed her for several minutes.

"This was all very valuable information. Thank you for participating," Sheldon told Amy when he was done kissing her.

"I enjoyed the evening, but you could have done this over a few dates. We didn't have to eat all of these things tonight. I'll still want to kiss you a week, month, or year from now," Amy told him.

"I did break it up into several dates. We'll be doing this every Thursday for the next month. We have 24 more dishes to get through. Though, I might have to extend it out. I didn't anticipate kissing you for several minutes after each dish. If we add more time to the kissing at the current rate, we'll be kissing for a half an hour per dish by the end of this experiment. I don't know how wise it is to be kissing you for a couple hours a week," Sheldon said.

"I wouldn't mind it," Amy said with a smile. Sheldon returned her smile and wrote down a few more things in his notebook.

"Six weeks it is then," Sheldon said.

* * *

**Week fifteen:**

Sheldon was nervous. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. There were so many people looking at him, and there was no way he could hide from them. It felt like his whole life had been leading to this moment. He was starting to shake a little. Leonard put his hand on Sheldon's shoulder to help calm his friend.

"It'll be okay," Leonard told him. Sheldon nodded. He knew that if he could get past being nervous, this would be the greatest moment of his life.

Then Sheldon caught Amy's eye and the nervousness dissipated. She smiled at him and he smiled back. With a deep breath, Sheldon knew he was ready. Plus, no one was looking at him anymore. They were all fixated on the same thing he was. Amy Farrah Fowler—soon to be Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper—walking down the aisle toward him. She was as beautiful as he had ever seen her. She was always beautiful to his eyes, but she was nearly glowing as she walked, arm in arm, with her father toward him.

Sheldon received Amy like the gift she was. He knew he was being trusted with something special. Amy was trusting him with her heart, but he had given her his in return. She was his best friend, and he loved her more than anyone else in his life.

They recited their vows. He'd vowed all of that to her before. He had promised to take care of her when she was sick. He had promised to take care of her when she was sad. He had always promised to take care of her, and she had always promised the same thing to him. That's why they had the Relationship Agreement from the beginning. Still, Sheldon felt a certain amount of pride to proclaim it in front of their friends and family.

After the rings were placed on their fingers and "I dos" were said, the pastor proclaimed that it was time for Sheldon to kiss his bride. Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes as he smiled down at Amy. Kissing wasn't anything new for them at that point, but Sheldon felt a bit of his nerves return anyway. Amy winked at him and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. His lips parted and he deepened the kiss despite the spectators.

His mind was in two places at once. One was part of him was very much in the moment, but the other part was replaying every kiss he had ever given Amy from the temper-fueled first kiss on that train to this exact moment. They were all treasures, and Sheldon was grateful to his memory for allowing him to relive them all. When Sheldon pulled away from Amy, there were tears streaming down her face. He leaned in and whispered, "I love you," in her ear before kissing her again on her cheek.

There would be thousands more kisses in their life together, and he was looking forward to all of them.


End file.
